I'm Just a Kid
by YamiXMirana-HikariXMelanthia
Summary: Ryou reflects on his life since the Yami's returned. Many pairings  het/yaoi/yuri  mainly Tendershipping  others call it ringshipping . In Progress


**Yami Mirana:** Back again, with a Tendershipping story.

**Hikari Melanthia:** Me and Yami do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she owns a copy of most of the Artemis Fowl series, and I own lots of nailpolish

**Yami:** Sweetie, this isn't an AF story... But anyways, read and review, or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!

**Bakura**: She won't.

**Ryou: **Anyways, on with the story!

Ryou glanced at the window, sighing when he saw the sun already risen. He pushed the powder blue covers of his bed away, letting his feet hit the carpeted ground. He passed the Ring, sliding a finger across the Eye; rousing his Yami. He felt the darkness manifest himself, and heard him grumbling behind him. "What?" he snapped, making Ryou glance over his shoulder.

"It's time for school, Yami."

"Stupid Hikari... I'm not going."

"You promised. You promised when Atem gave you a body that you'd go," the albino pouted. Bakura rolled his eyes, running a hand through his thick hair.

"But the pharaoh's going."

"I know, but-"

"I don't want to!"

"Oh...okay." Ryou turned away, sighing quietly. Bakura watched him with narrowed eyes, crossed arms and annoyance. He watched the frail shoulder's sag slightly, and sighed irately.

"Go make breakfast and I'll think about it." Ryou looked at him, a spark of hope in cinnamon eyes. Bakura rolled his own crimson, turning and disappearing into the room his light had set up for him. He prefered the dark loneliness of his soul room, but Ryou kept his clothes in the red and black themed room. He had to give the boy credit; at least it wasn't powder blue and white.

He searched through the closet, scowling at the blue uniform he knew he'd be forced into. He sighed, snatching it out and throwing a black button up on the unused bed. He scowled, stepping out of his pajama pants and tossing them carelessly on the floor.

Ryou hummed to himself as he set two plates on the table, pulling his hair out of the loose ponytail it'd been pulled into and shaking it out. He turned to the stove, reaching for the knob to turn it off.

"Ow!" he pulled his hand back, cursing Bakura. The thief had left a knife balanced precariously in the knife block, next to the stovetop.

"What'd you do this time." he turned around, glaring at the source of the voice. Bakura raised a delicate eyebrow, sighing and walking to his light. He looked down at the smaller albino, who was holding his left hand to his chest. He took it roughly, regretting it when his former landlord cried out. He looked over the scraped wrist, sighing.

"You left the kinfe block on the stove, Bakura!" He rolled his eyes, opening the kitchen drawer and pulling out white gauze.

"Shut up." he pulled the protesting boy closer, carefully and rather gently wrapping the wrist up. "Big baby."

"Shut up... it hurts."

"Yeah, yeah." he rolled his eyes.

_The boy would never have lasted in my day. He'd be constantly mistaken for a woman._

"I made breakfast." He blinked, looking down to find the albino still held tightly against his chest. He let go, noticing the blush on his landlord's face.

"Right." They sat down, eating in peace.

An hour later found them waiting at the bus stop. Tea and Yugi were already there, and Atem scowled at Bakura. However, thanks to their light's impeccable talent in the art of guilting, they had promised to be civil.

"Tom Robber."

"Pharaoh." Yugi and Ryou watched, sighing in exasperation. At least they hadn't killed each other.

Yet.

"Oi, Hikari!" Ryou looked up, his light brown eyes searching the red ones of the two Yami's. He tilted his head, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Tell the Pharaoh that I didn't do that to you," he pointed at the bandaged arm, and Ryou glanced down at it.

"I was turning off the stove, one of the knifes was in the block wrong. he left it by the stovetop on accident."

"So there, I'm not trying to kill my Hikari!"

"I was just making sure Ryou was alright!"

"I'm fine, really." The albino smiled brightly, happy the man he'd troubled so much still cared. Atem smiled slightly, reaching out and gently patting his shoulder.

Ryou watched the two return to bickering, and sighed. Just another day in his life. But at least he still had his yami.


End file.
